bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
A Place Far From Home
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image =File: PlaceFarFromHome.jpg |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 31 |last = I am Marucho, Hear Me Roar |next = Play Nice Runo }} A Place Far From Home is the 31st episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on April 6, 2008. Plot The Brawlers are all sent to the Doom Dimension by Masquerade. After Shun, Marucho, Runo, and Julie manage to find Dan and Drago, the Battle Brawlers are then confronted by the six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. After an introduction from the soldiers, the brawlers minus Alice, are all dispersed to their respective worlds of tests. Marucho and Julie are able to pass their test with flying colors. As a reward, the two have new evolved Bakugan: Preyas's brother, Angelo/Diablo Preyas, and Subterra Hammer Gorem. The next person to face the test is Shun. Shun and Skyress wake up to find themselves in a strange city. After examining the area, they acknowledge that the city is far from being normal. It is utterly deserted, and there is no one to be seen. Soon, Shun becomes convinced that his test is about being isolated from society. He mocks the test stating it as far too easy. As Shun ponders, looking around the town, he meets an overly-eager-to-play young girl. They begin to play some of the girl's everyday games, such as tag. Shun plays along as the role of the chaser and the little girl runs away from him. As Shun uses his ninja skills to tag her, she changes the game constantly, stating that it is now shadow tag, or something else. Later, the game subsides. The young girl takes Shun to a hill to gaze at the sunset but Shun and Skyress find something very peculiar about the sun. After a while, they discover the sun never sets. Finally, Shun recognizes the young girl as his mother, Shiori, when she was young. Things turn for the worst for Shun as his "mother" challenges him to a brawl with the Legendary Ventus soldier, Oberus. Young Shiori begins with a Ventus Manion, easily defeated by Shun's Ravenoid. Then, she rolls a Ventus Bee Striker, and Shun rolls Ravenoid. She then states that she knows his plan of using the Ventus Triple Chain. Things start getting hectic for Shun as young Shiori unleashes the powerful Legendary Ventus Soldier, Oberus. Together, Ravenoid and Monarus are still no match for Oberus. With Turmoil being activated, Oberus sends Monarus back to Shun, and defeats Ravenoid, evening the game. Young Shiori rolls her Bee Striker again, and Shun rolls Monarus. In a race, Shiori activates Scarlet Twister and defeats Monarus. Shun rolls Skyress, while Shiori rolls Bee Striker. Skyress defeats Bee Striker with the Gate Card Tradeoff. Shun becomes distracted by the similarities of his mom and young Shiori. Shun once again rolls Skyress, while Shiori rolls Oberus. Oberus starts to play mind tricks on Shun while Skyress is busy fending off Oberus. Shun hallucinates due to the tricks Oberus is playing on him. Meanwhile, Skyress is trying her hardest to snap Shun out of his hallucination but is taken down by Oberus and burns as she hits the ground. Shun starts to realize that he needs his friends to move on and that each one of his friends are important as ever. By the time Shun realizes this, it is far too late. Skyress has perished and Shun mourns over her loss. As drops of Shun's tears fall on Skyress' Ability Card, a sudden beaming light appears on the card and transforms into a completely new ability. Skyress is seen not only reviving but also undergoing her evolution. Now that Skyress has evolved into Storm Skyress, she is able to defeat Oberus and pass the test. As Shun says farewell to his "mom", Oberus appears and requests the Brawlers to save Vestroia. Shun and Skyress agrees and tells Oberus that she can trust them to do what's right as they've passed their test. Major events *Shun battles the Ventus soldier, Oberus, who creates a manifestation of a younger version of Shun's late mother to use as a brawler. *Skyress evolves into Storm Skyress. *Shun defeats Oberus, passing his test. Featured Brawl Battle at the Illusionary City *'Shun Kazami' VS Illusionary Shiori Kazami Round 1 *'Shun's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Shun's HSP: 0 *'Shiori's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Shiori's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Shun and Shiori both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Shiori throws out Ventus Manion onto her Gate Card. (Power: 350 Gs) Shun throws out Ventus Ravenoid against Manion. (Ravenoid: 360 Gs - Manion: 350 Gs) Shiori opens her Gate Card (Manion Character), doubling Manion's power level. (Ravenoid: 360 Gs - Manion: 700 Gs). Shun activates Stormbreaker, nullifying the opponent's Gate Card. (Ravenoid: 360 Gs - Manion: 350 Gs). Manion gets wiped out by Ravenoid's slashing attack and returns to Shiori in ball form. Ravenoid returns to Shun in ball form. Shiori's first Gate Card vanishes. Shun wins this round. Round 2 *'Shun's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Shun's HSP: 350 *'Shiori's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Shiori's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Shiori sets another Gate Card in front of Shun's first Gate Card. Shiori throws out Ventus Bee Striker onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 400 Gs) Shun throws out Ventus Ravenoid onto his first Gate Card. (Power: 360 Gs) Shiori throws out Ventus Oberus against Ravenoid. (Ravenoid: 360 Gs - Oberus: 500 Gs) Shun opens his Gate Card (Quartet Battle), allowing both players to throw in another Bakugan. Shun throws out Ventus Monarus onto the Quartet Battle. (Ravenoid and Monarus: 690 Gs - Oberus: 500 Gs) Shiori activates Turmoil on Oberus, increasing her power level by 200 Gs. (Ravenoid and Monarus: 690 Gs - Oberus: 700 Gs)s Ravenoid gets wiped out by Oberus's wind attack and returns to Shun in ball form. Monarus also returns to Shun but is not defeated because Turmoil can only defeat one Bakugan. Oberus returns to Shiori in ball form. Shun's first Gate Card vanishes. Shiori wins this round. Round 3 *'Shun's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Shun's HSP: 350 *'Shiori's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Shiori's HSP: 300 Bakugan remaining on the field: Shiori's Bee Striker Shun sets another Gate Card on the right side of Shiori's second Gate Card. Shun throws out Ventus Monarus onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 330 Gs) Shiori activates Scarlet Twister on Bee Striker, pulling Monarus onto its Gate Card. (Monarus: 330 Gs - Bee Striker: 400 Gs) Monarus gets wiped out by Bee Striker's dropping attack and returns to Shun in ball form. Bee Striker returns to Shiori in ball form. Shiori's second Gate Card vanishes. Shiori Wins this round. Round 4 *'Shun's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Shun's HSP: 350 *'Shiori's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Shiori's HSP: 780 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Shun throws out Ventus Skyress onto his second set Gate Card. (Power: 360 Gs) Shiori throws out Ventus Bee Striker against Skyress. (Skyress: 360 Gs - Bee Striker: 400 Gs) Shun opens his Gate Card (Trade-Off), which automatically defeats a Bakugan with a power level 400 Gs or higher. Bee Striker gets wiped out and returns to Shiori in ball form. Skyress returns to Shun in ball form. Shun's second Gate Card vanishes. Shun Wins this round. Round 5 *'Shun's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Shun's HSP: 750 *'Shiori's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Shiori's HSP: 780 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Shun sets his final Gate Card. Shun throws out Ventus Skyress onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 360 Gs) Shiori throws out Ventus Oberus against Skyress. (Skyress: 360 Gs - Oberus: 500 Gs) Shun opens his Gate Card (Energy Merge), transferring 100 Gs from Oberus to Skyress. (Skyress: 460 Gs - Oberus: 400 Gs). Shiori activates Turmoil on Oberus, increasing her power level by 200 Gs. (Skyress: 460 Gs - Oberus: 600 Gs). Skyress evolves into Storm Skyress. (Storm Skyress: 550 Gs - Oberus: 600 Gs). Shun activates Destruction Meteor Storm on Skyress, increasing her power level by 100 Gs. (Storm Skyress: 650 Gs - Oberus: 600 Gs) Oberus gets wiped out by Skyress's fire attack and returns to Shiori in ball form. Skyress returns to Shun in ball form. Shun's final Gate Card vanishes. Shun wins this round. Conclusion *'Shun's BR:' 1/3 ~ Shiori's BR: 0/3 The winner is Shun Kazami. Trivia Deleted Scene At the beginning of Japanese dub episode, you see Shun as a kid. His mother calls his name several times and Shun opens his eyes as he says Mother!. Bakugan Debuts *Storm Skyress Bakugan Seen *Bee Striker *Manion *Monarus *Oberus *Ravenoid *Skyress *Storm Skyress Video de:Weit weg von Zuhause Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes